It is proposed to study the role of morphine and the enkephalins on protein phosphorylation and neurotransmitter release. In particular, it is proposed to determine whether morphine and the enkephalins affect the state of phosphorylation of Protein I in slices prepared from various regions of the brain, to determine whether morphine and the enkephalins affect the state of phosphorylation of Protein I in synaptosomes prepared from various regions of the brain, and to determine the effect of morphine and the enkephaline on release of neurotransmitters from synaptosomes prepared from various regions of the brain.